Canadian Pat. No. 962,851 to Waters granted Feb. 18, 1975 pertains to a floor mounted doorstop which is releasably secured to a floor plate mounted in the floor. The stop member is wedge shaped and includes a locking mechanism to selectively lock the member to the floor plate. Obviously, the use of this device requires the floor to be so constructed or modified to accept the floor plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,297,189 to Lawler granted Mar. 11, 1919 is representative of door checks which includes a spring controlled link adapted to be pivotally connected at one end with the door and a wedge movably connected with the other end of the link. A spring is connected between the wedge and link to automatically retract the wedge to inoperative position when the door is moved free of the wedge.
Canadian Pat. No. 979,612 to Chezem granted Dec. 16, 1975 relates to a doorstop fastened to the door which is foot actuated after the door is opened. The doorstop is pivoted into place and has an anti-slipping shoe which is jammed forcibly to the floor upon pressure from the outside tending to force the door open. The Chezem devices does not conveniently allow the door to be partially opened before actuation of the stop thereby making its usefulness dependent on the reflexes of the occupant of the house.
Among the most common door security devices presently used are chain devices mounted on the door frame which devices depend on the strength of the mountings and chain. The screws offer the only real resistance against forceful entry and are generally inadequate in case of adult aggression.
It is believed that applicant's device which includes a wedge or inclined plane permanently fastened to the door frame provides for an improved door security device which, through its unique construction, can store itself out of the wav of foot traffic, vacuums and the like.
Accordingly, the invention seeks to provide a door security device which has the strength advantage of a wedge and which, when in operative position, is wedged between the door and the floor. The device stores itself adjacent the door frame.